Looks Like An Illusion
by iluminnascent
Summary: AU-ish # Hibari Kyouya... sebuah bentuk ilusi lain yang mampu membutakan dirinya. Ilusi yang jauh lebih indah dari semua ilusi buatannya # 6918 untuk Llewellyn del Roya.


**Disclaimer:** KHR dan semua tokoh di dalamnya adalah milik Akira Amano. Saya hanya meminjam dua karakternya sebagai ajang main-main =)

**Warning:** boys' love, AU-ish, deskripsi mendominasi, bahasa yang ngaco dan sebagainya. Ah—jangan lupa OOC juga. My first fanfiction here, so be kind with me, okay?

**。。。**

**Looks Like An Illusion**

—**6918's Fanfiction—**

**Untuk **Llewellyn del Roya

**。。。**

Rokudo Mukuro mungkin adalah seorang Ilusionis yang handal. Menyembunyikan semuanya di balik sebuah ilusi yang menipu semua orang. Ia tidak akan pernah menyangkal senyum yang ia perlihatkan kepada semua orang adalah senyum palsu atau sosok yang selama ini orang-orang itu kenal bukanlah tubuh yang sesungguhnya—ilusi buatannya. Tidak. Ia tidak perlu semua itu. Apa pun komentar orang-orang mengenai dirinya bukanlah hal yang dapat membuatnya menanggalkan semua ilusi tersebut. Ilusi adalah suatu bagian dari dirinya yang tidak mungkin bisa lepas begitu saja.

Seolah-olah membuat dirinya terlihat sebagai seorang aktor hebat yang sedang berakting di atas panggung. Dan hampir tidak ada yang pernah menyadari ilusi yang ia buat. Hampir. Kecuali satu orang tentu saja. Satu orang yang selalu menatapnya sampai jauh ke dalam dirinya; membuat semua ilusi yang ia perlihatkan tidak lagi berarti. Namun Mukuro tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia menyukainya; menganggap hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang menarik.

Sosok Hibari Kyouya adalah sosok yang selalu menarik perhatian Mukuro sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Walau pertemuan mereka tidak bisa dianggap sebagai pertemuan yang romantis dan sebagainya. _Hell_, mungkin tidak akan pernah ada hal romantis yang terjadi di antara mereka jika ia membiarkan semuanya berlalu begitu saja.

Mukuro menyadari—dan tidak bisa mencegah—kedua iris dwi warna miliknya selalu mengamati apa yang dilakukan Prefek Namimori tersebut. Ia selalu mengamati bagaimana Kyouya bertindak sebagai Komite Kedisiplinan di sekolah ini. Manis, pikirnya kala melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu kesal atas apa yang ia lakukan. Dan Mukuro selalu merasa bersyukur ketika menganggap kalau dirinya adalah salah satu ancaman terbesar bagi 'kedamaian' sekolah itu. Setidaknya dengan demikian perhatian pengguna tonfa tersebut tertuju padanya.

Sang Ilusionis itu kini terlihat menengadahkah kepalanya; melihat kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran di halaman depan Namimori. Terbang sejenak oleh angin musim semi yang bertiup sebelum menyentuh permukaan tanah dan berakhir terinjak oleh kaki-kaki orang yang melintas. Terlihat indah bagi kebanyakan orang, namun tidak baginya. Mukuro tidak menganggap kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran adalah sesuatu yang indah. Tidak jika dibandingkan oleh sosok Hibari Kyouya tengah berdiri di dekat jendela ruang Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori dengan pandangan yang mengarah kepadanya. Mukuro yakin kalau Kyouya sedang mengamatinya sejak tadi. Ya. Hanya dirinya. Mungkin tengah menunggunya untuk melakukan kekacauan? Atau sedang menunggu dirinya untuk berkunjung ke ruang Komite Kedisiplinan? Entahlah.

Mukuro menyeringai dan mengabaikan murid-murid perempuan Namimori yang sejak tadi menawarinya bekal makan siang ataupun mengajakkan makan siang bersama di bawah pohon Sakura. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menghampiri pemuda itu.

Hibari Kyouya selalu menjadi hiburan menarik baginya di tengah dunia yang membosankan ini.

**。。。**

Tonfa yang teracung tepat di depan wajahnya serta tatapan tajam dari kedua iris gelap itu adalah hal yang selalu—dan bukan pertama kali—Mukuro dapatkan ketika—tanpa izin—memasuki ruangan tempat Kyouya berada. Bahkan tidak jarang, Kyouya tidak akan segan-segan mengayunkan tonfa untuk menyerangnya. Tentu, Mukuro akan dengan mudah menghindar dan berakhir dengan geram kekesalan dari pemuda itu.

"Sikap galakmu itu sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Kyouya-sayang? Apa itu sapaan hangatmu atas kedatangan suamimu ini? Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, hmm? Kufufu—"

Sang Ilusionis itu tersenyum; tidak terlihat memedulikan tatapan membunuh dari sang Prefek. Ia menyukai kegiatannya menggoda Kyouya dan membuat kening pemuda itu berkerut dengan beberapa urat yang membentuk empat sudut siku-siku. Ia senang melihat Kyouya mengumpat saat menyadari kalau dirinya dengan mudah menghindar dari serangan tonfa pemuda itu. "Jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak lucu untuk sebuah lelucon, Nanas." Kyouya mendesis dan melayangkan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

Ah, Mukuro tidak akan pernah bosan mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat sarkasme dari Kyouya. Sang Prefek Namimori itu memang tidak pernah bisa berbicara lembut. Selalu menyembunyikan semua perasaannya di balik topeng dingin itu; sama seperti dirinya yang menyembunyikannya di balik sebuah ilusi.

Hibari Kyouya mirip dengan sebuah ilusi baginya. Mukuro sering berpikir demikian. Ilusi yang memabukkan dan membimbingnya ke jalan menyesatkan. Dan kalaupun Kyouya memang hanya sebuah ilusi, ia tidak akan pernah mau lepas dari ilusi tersebut. Ia ingin selamanya terkungkung di dalam ilusi itu. Terlalu berlebihan? Mukuro tidak pernah mau peduli.

Kyouya sudah seperti sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lepaskan. Ia selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menyentuh helaian rambut gelap itu dengan kedua jemari tangannya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana lembutnya bibir Kyouya atau ekspresi apa yang akan diperlihatkan pemuda itu jika dirinya menyentuh permukaan kulit tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Mukuro menginginkan semua itu karena—menurut pendapatnya sendiri—Kyouya adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

"Kufufu," Mukuro tertawa pelan sembari berusaha mendekati sang Prefek Namimori itu. "Lagi-lagi bibirmu tidak bisa berkata manis, Kyouya-kun. Mengapa untuk sekali saja kau menggunakan bibirmu untuk sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan? Kau akan cepat tua dengan sikapmu yang seperti sekarang."

Sepasang iris gelap itu menatap tajam kepadanya. Kyouya bersiap untuk melayangkan kembali tonfa di tangan ke arahnya. Namun sekali lagi, Mukuro sudah bergerak selangkah lebih cepat. Menghilang di tengah-tengah ruangan sebelum muncul kembali tepat di depan sosok Kyouya dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu ke dinding terdekat; menahan dada Kyouya dengan salah satu tangannya. Seringai khas tidak luput dari wajah sang Ilusionis itu.

"Menyingkir dariku, Herbivora!"

"Ah... ah... kau tidak seharusnya memerintahku seperti itu, Kyouya-kun." Mukuro menekankan tangannya pada dada pemuda di hadapannya sebelum mendekatkan wajah ke wajah Kyouya sementara tangannya yang bebas mulai melucuti tonfa pemuda itu. "Kau sedang tidak berada di posisi yang bisa memerintahku, hmm?"

Tatapan dan desis marah dari Kyouya tidak membuat Mukuro gentar. Menyudutkan seorang Hibari Kyouya seperti sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukannya. Semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Kyouya bukanlah orang yang bisa ditaklukkan dengan mudah dan Mukuro bertaruh kalau saat ini sang Prefek Namimori itu pasti tengah memikirkan bagaimana membalasnya. Membalas berkali-kali lipat dari sekarang.

"Apa maumu, Nanas?" Kyouya mendesis kepadanya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri; mencoba menendang Mukuro sebelum sang Ilusionis itu menahan kedua kaki Kyouya di antara kedua kakinya; menyeringai senang merasakan tubuh di depannya tersentak. "Herbivora!"

"Kufufu. Kau keras kepala rupanya, Kyouya-sayang. Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu kalau kau tidak akan bisa lebih jika belum kuizinkan? Dan—ah! Kau bertanya apa yang kuinginkan? Aku tidak menginginkan apa pun. Hanya ingin mengunjungi istri tercintaku saja. Apa kau keberatan?"

Sekali lagi Mukuro tidak mengacuhkan pandangan membunuh dari sang Prefek. Kyouya tidak suka atas panggilan yang baru saja ia berikan. Tentu. Siapa yang akan suka dipanggil sebagai seorang 'istri' sementara sudah jelas-jelas dirinya adalah lelaki? Namun tentu saja, Hibari Kyouya terlalu cantik jika dibandingkan perempuan-perempuan kebanyakan. Bahkan mungkin lebih cantik dari Chrome? Heh, Mukuro tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kyouya jika ia sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sudah pasti nyawalah yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Aku bukan istrimu, Nanas. Dan enyah dari hadapanku jika kau memang tidak ada kepentingan di tempat ini!" Kyouya memberontak untuk mencoba melepaskan diri. Sayang, sang Ilusionis bersikeras untuk mempertahankan Kyouya pada posisi semula.

Mukuro tersenyum puas. Sudah menyangka akan mendapatkan perlawanan sengit dari pemuda di hadapannya. Jemarinya yang bebas kini bergerak perlahan ke arah ujung bibir Kyouya, mengusap bibir merah itu perlahan sebelum berbisik. "Kau tahu, Kyouya-kun~? Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana rasa bibirmu di bibirku. Kufufu... apa rasanya enak? Atau mungkin manis?"

Kyouya menggeram ke arahnya. "Berhenti berbicara menjijikkan seperti itu, Ilusionis gila!" maki pemuda itu. Mukuro kembali tersenyum sembari mengamati dengan lekat perubahan ekspresi wajah pemuda di hadapannya saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Seperti biasa, Hibari Kyouya tidak pernah memperlihatkan rasa takut di dirinya. Hanya menatap tajam dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Rokudo Mukuro tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut ketika sang Prefek itu tiba-tiba saja membenturkan kepala ke kepalanya, membuat ia terhuyung ke belakang sehingga cengkeramannya terlepas dan membuat Kyouya bisa melepaskan diri.

Belum sempat Mukuro bereaksi atas apa yang dilakukan Kyouya, pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah terlebih dahulu meraih tonfa yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan menerjang tubuhnya. Mukuro terjatuh dengan punggung terlebih dahulu menghantam lantai dan Kyouya yang menindihnya,

"Kau salah jika mencoba bermain-main denganku, Nanas. Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

Nada dingin itu tertangkap oleh telinganya namun Mukuro tidak terlihat takut sama sekali. Kedua iris dwi warnanya menatap lekat ke arah wajah sang Prefek—bukan ke ujung tonfa yang hanya berjarak kurang dari dua sentimeter dari matanya. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah sang Ilusionis.

Mungkin tidak banyak yang bisa menerka apa yang sebenarnya ada di benak seorang Rokudo Mukuro. Bahkan Chrome sekalipun sepertinya tidak bisa menebak. Jika seseorang dihadapkan dalam situasi di mana dirinya sewaktu-waktu bisa saja kehilangan nyawa karena berhadapan dengan predator, maka hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Mukuro. Ia terlihat senang.

Mungkinkah ia sudah gila?

Ya. Mungkin ia memang sudah gila akibat sosok Kyouya.

Hibari Kyouya... sebuah bentuk ilusi lain yang mampu membutakan dirinya. Ilusi yang jauh lebih indah dari semua ilusi buatannya.

"Kufufufu... kau terlalu kasar pada suamimu sendiri, Kyouya-kun~," ujar Mukuro—masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terentang di sisi tubuhnya. "Mengapa kau tidak meletakkan saja tonfa milikmu lalu datanglah ke pelukanku? Kau benar-benar tidak merindukanku sama sekali?"

"_Kamikorosu_, Herbivora," ujar Kyouya. Dengan cepat mengayunkan tonfa ke arahnya. Mukuro hanya mempunyai waktu sepersekian detik untuk menghindarkan kepalanya dari ujung tonfa Kyouya sebelum menangkap bagian depan seragam yang dipakai pemuda itu dan menariknya. Membiarkan posisi kini berbalik dengan Kyouya yang berada di bawah tubuhnya; mencengkeram kedua lengan Kyouya di atas lantai. Lagi-lagi Mukuro menyeringai. Membuktikan kalau dirinya lebih unggul dari sang Prefek. Untuk kali ini tentu saja.

"Kurasa hari ini bukan hari baikmu, Kyouya-kun~." Mukuro tidak menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang terdengar mengejek. Melihat tatapan membunuh dari kedua iris hitam di hadapannya yang seakan-akan tidak akan membiarkannya untuk keluar hidup-hidup dari tempat ini membuat Mukuro malah semakin ingin menggoda Kyouya. Namun ia tahu, waktunya sudah semakin menipis. "Tapi... hari ini juga bukan hari yang buruk darimu. Mau kuberi tahu satu hal yang menarik, Kyouya-kun?"

"Memberitahuku mengenai hukuman apa yang pantas kau terima sebagai balasan perbuatanmu ini, Nanas?"

Mukuro menggeleng. Menggoyangkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang bebas ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Tentu saja tidak, Kyouya-kun." Iris matanya berkilat aneh. "Kau tahu, kau adalah orang yang sangat menarik bagiku. Sangat menarik. Aku terkadang berpikir untuk memonopoli dirimu dan membuatmu menjadi milikku."

"Kau memang sudah gila."

Mukuro hanya tersenyum. Kembali menggerakkan ujung ibu jarinya ke arah bibir Kyouya. Mengelus bibir merah itu secara perlahan sehingga membuat tubuh pemiliknya bergetar pelan. "Nah, mungkin saja aku sudah gila. Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku gila, Kyouya-kun," sang Ilusionis itu berkata dengan nada santai sembari meniadakan jarak di antara wajah mereka. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin mencicipi bibir merah di hadapannya; mencuri setiap pasokan udara dari sang Prefek. Melihat bagaimana raut wajah Kyouya jika kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan bertaut satu sama lain. Ya. Rokudo Mukuro begitu menginginkan sosok Hibari Kyouya.

Menginginkan tubuh itu hanya untuknya...

Menginginkan hati Kyouya hanya untuk dirinya...

Walau hanya dalam bentuk sebuah ilusi sekalipun.

**おわり。**

Er—sungguh, fanfiksi ini tidak jelas sekali ya? Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kubuat untukmu, Kei, orzorz. Maaf jika tidak berkenan. Kau tahu sendirilah ini 6918 pertama yang bisa kubuat. Jadi kalau ngaco, tolong dimaklumi #nyengir. Maaf juga fic exchange-nya pendek begini #minder

Adakah yang mau mengomentari fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini? Dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Ciao!


End file.
